MAC VS MAC
by Lore-chan02
Summary: Proyecto 1-8 ¡Te reto a ti! Sí, ¡a ti! - Los sentimientos de Koushirou hacia Mimi siempre han estado allí, escondidos... pide consejos a sus amigos, pero ninguno parece ayudar. Una ayuda del destino: Mimi necesita ayuda con su MAC y quien mejor de computadores que él... pero momento ¿Qué MAC? ***** Reto de Freyja af-Folkvangr****


**Con cariño para Frey… mejora pronto! :)**

* * *

 **MAC VS MAC**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

Cuando Mimi le mandó un mensaje diciéndole que era de vida o muerte que la acompañara a la tienda departamental porque tenía problemas con su MAC, Koushirou dejó todo botado en la oficina, se arregló lo mejor que pudo – hasta un poquito de perfume se coló tras sus orejas – y salió como un rayo hasta la estación de metro más cercana.

Iba apretado entre una señora que le golpeaba la cadera con su tremendo bolso y un chico que movía la cabeza al son de la música de su celular. Y pensaba… y pensaba que Mimi debía estar desesperada porque la última vez que su computadora dejó de funcionar le lloró lágrimas de cocodrilo y gimoteaba que cómo iba a hablar con sus amigos en Estados Unidos, que necesitaba Skype como respirar oxígeno y que necesitaba estar online el día del Black Friday o sino todos sus amigos tendrían lo último en tecnología y muy, muy, muy barato.

"MUY barato, Kou'" le insistió abriéndole los ojos. Esos ojos miel que lo convertían en un tonto sin cerebro.

El trató de hacerle entender que simplemente las empresas relacionadas al Black Friday inflaban los precios días antes y que aparentaban bajarlos estratosféricamente para hacer creer que, si no lo compraban a ese precio, nunca más lo conseguirían.

—Además es cosa de ir a Akihabara y los puedes encontrar, Mimi.

Koushirou la miró, pero ella ya estaba con los dedos sobre el celular, quizás pidiendo consuelo a Sora o a Hikari, diciéndoles que el pelirrojo no la entendía. Eso siempre lo oía de Taichi o de Takeru.

—Tienes que hacer como que la escuchas y que lo que dice es lo más importante de todo el mundo, que nada… NADA, es más importante que haber encontrado esa tela pintaba a mano con un veinte por ciento de rebaja - le dijo el moreno de cabello alocado – tu sólo la miras a los ojos y asientes. Si es necesario colocar la mano en el mentón, lo haces. Eso les hace creer que estas poniendo atención como nunca. Trata de coger la idea en general, palabras al aire que te indiquen lo que su boca vomita. Por ejemplo, ese día yo escuché: Tela con descuento, pintada a mano y … creo que diseñador. Pero da igual. Al final la abracé sonriendo y felicitándola – Taichi le golpeó la espalda antes de irse a sentar a uno de los sillones – créeme Izzy, la recompensa por haber oído tan poco, fue maravilloso.

—En mi caso es distinto, Hikari es muy directa – acotó Takeru – y lo peor, sabe exactamente cuándo le miento o cuando no le presto atención. El otro día, le pedí que me acompañara a comprar un sombrero – Taichi y Koushirou rodaron los ojos, el rubio no los tomó en cuenta – y camino a la tienda comenzó a decirme que iban a hacer una noche de chicas… Sora, Mimi y ella, ya saben. Me contó todo con detalles… ¡y lo hacía a propósito! Porque yo le respondía: ajà, ¿en serio?, ¡genial!... – miró a su cuñado y éste le sonrió con burla – como tú me enseñaste. En fin, no sirvió de nada.

—Lo sé… llegó a casa enojada – rió Taichi.

Koushirou se cruzó de brazos y saltó sus ojos de uno al otro.

—¿Entonces qué hago?

—¡Se tú mismo! – respondieron al unísono.

" _Sé tú mismo_ ", se repitió saliendo del vagón del tren. Y ser él mismo era divagar entre computadores, entregar hasta el más mínimo detalle del procesador y del RAM, entre otras cosas. Mimi iba a aburrirse, como siempre lo hacía, todas las oportunidades de estar a su lado al tacho de la basura porque no sabía expresar sus sentimientos correctamente.

Pero es que los consejos de sus amigos no eran los mejores, tenía que ser sincero con eso.

Cuando le preguntó a Joe, él le dijo que en realidad su novia se le había confesado y le ahorró la vergüenza de él hacerlo. El Kido tuvo que acercarse a ella y besarla.

—Tampoco fue tan fácil como piensas – le dijo sonrojado.

Con Taichi, fue algo muy parecido. Sora cansada de sus tiras y aflojas lo esperó un día después de clases y le plantó un beso para luego recriminarle todo el tiempo que tuvo que esperar por ello.

—Me dijo que nunca había conocido alguien tan lento como yo… - comentó el moreno recordando ese momento – pero, al menos, ya me he puesto al corriente – levantó sus cejas con sugerencia.

¿Takeru?, el Takaishi por muy playboy que aparentara serlo, fue una gatita asustada cuando Hikari lo agarró de la corbata y lo acercó a su rostro.

—Fue de película – suspiró el rubio – me miró, me dijo: déjate de tonteras y bromas y haz algo en serio de una vez. ¿La continuación? ¡Pues nos besamos! ¡Fue genial! – sonrió con los ojos brillándoles.

Para cuando fue por Yamato, él lo miró como si estuviese hablando en latín, ¿Chicas? ¿Novias? Se levantó de su asiento y le mostró el escenario, lleno de instrumentos, personas colocando luces y otros aparatos.

—No tengo tiempo, Kou'.

El Izumi resignado caminó la última cuadra que lo separaba de la chica de sus sueños, la que le quitaba el aliento, la más hermosa de todas y casi se ahoga con su propia saliva cuando ella levantó su brazo para que la notara.

¡¿Cómo no iba a notar a la muchacha que lo traía tartamudeando desde los doce?!

Koushirou se arregló la camisa y de paso se desabrochó los dos primeros botones porque si no lo hacía iba a colapsar, su respiración ya estaba siendo dificultosa.

Mimi no se movió de su lugar y aguardó al pelirrojo enfundada en un vestido blanco hasta la rodilla que tenía pequeñas hortensias rosadas en el borde del escote. Llevaba el cabello tomado en una coleta que le caía por el hombro izquierdo hacia adelante. Izzy agradeció que no llevara zapatos altos porque la altura entre ambos no era muy amplia y no quería parecer más bajo.

Llegó a su lado y trató de… _ser él mismo._

—Lamento que tu MAC se haya arruinado – fue lo primero que dijo después de saludarla.

—Yo también – dijo haciendo un puchero y entraron por las puertas transparentes a la tienda departamental.

—¿Qué se arruinó esta vez?

—Todo – exhaló caminando a su lado y Koushirou creyó que iban muy juntos a pesar de que los pasillos estaban, relativamente, vacíos – Cuando la compré pensé que me iba a durar mucho tiempo, pero dijeron que duraba un año y medio. No les creí, por supuesto.

—Duran más de un año y medio si las cuidas.

—¡Lo mismo le dije! – sonrió mirándolo. Se sentía entendida.

—Pero ya no marca como antes y no me costó nada de barato.

—Lo sé, yo te acompañé a comprarlo… - el pelirrojo paró de pronto en medio del pasillo, algo no calzaba - ¿Marca?

—El labial que compré en MAC esa vez que compramos el computador… ¿Lo recuerdas? – Mimi siguió caminando como si nada y él demoró un par de segundos en seguirla.

Su cabeza había procesado MAC – Apple, pero lo que Mimi siempre quiso decir fue MAC – Cosmetics. Se sentía idiota y eso era casi un insulto. ¡Él no lo era!

Claro que recordaba ese día, él llevaba la compra "Apple" y la castaña lo arrastraba por la tienda de cosméticos preguntándole qué color le quedaba mejor. Fue su peor "cita de compras" con la Tachikawa porque para él, todo – y no mentía – todo se veía bien en sus labios. El _morage, Costa Chic, LadyDanger, Mac Red, Lady bug…_ ¡TODOS!

Y la dependienta, le mostraba además máscaras de pestañas y bases y que sin el último pincel que había llegado esa misma tarde - ¡qué casualidad! – aplicárselo iba a hacer facilísimo.

Terminó llevándose varios productos, pero el que más le gustó y se lo colocó de inmediato fue uno que se llamaba _Bright Pink._ Izzy tenía buena memoria, no era Taichi, le encantaba prestarle atención a Mimi, no era como Takeru… pero era cobarde, como Joe. Y estaba siempre ocupado, como Yamato.

Pero él quería a Mimi Tachikawa.

—Lamento haberte llamado tan de pronto, pero no quería venir sola – habló Mimi.

—De todas formas, no estaba haciendo nada importante – le sonrió. Tenía que ser valiente.

—Eres el mejor – susurró tocándole la punta de la nariz y entró a la tienda MAC. Pero MAC – Cosmetics.

Quizás fueron diez segundos, ¿veinte? Pero cuando soltó el aire de sus pulmones en un suspiro, se sintió el ser más feliz de todo el mundo con aquel roce. Si así era cuando ella lo tocaba tan mínimamente, ¿Cómo sería un beso de ella?

La siguió al interior y estaba conversando con una chica de cabellos negros que le trataba de hacer entender que todo producto de belleza, sea cual fuere tenía fecha de caducidad.

Izumi rodeo un enorme mesón lleno de cosas que no sabría como nombrarlas aparte de maquillaje variado.

—¿Puedo ayudarle? – una muchacha de enormes ojos azules lo miró con amabilidad.

—Yo… - quería decirle que acompañaba a una amiga, pero se quedó callado.

—¿Estás buscando un regalo para tu novia?

" _Sé tú mismo" o… "Sé alguien mejor que tú mismo"_ dijo la voz en su interior. Se irguió un poco sonrojado y se aclaró la garganta.

—Estoy buscando el labial _Bright Pink –_ pidió con amabilidad.

—Claro, dame un segundo… estoy segura que queda uno. Ha sido muy vendido últimamente. Tu novia tiene muy buen gusto.

Koushirou no supo si lo decía por el labial o por él. Fuese como fuese, la vendedora le cayó bien.

Miró por sobre el hombro y "agradeció" que Mimi aún estuviese hablando o discutiendo o lo que sea con la chica de pelo negro. Le daba tiempo para hacer lo suyo.

.

—¡Que no! – exclamó Mimi indignada con una bolsa blanca en sus manos - ¡Cero garantías! ¡No se cuida al consumidor!

El pelirrojo reía por lo bajo. Después de la rabieta, la Tachikawa le había dicho que iría al baño, pero demoró tanto que se preocupó. Tras largos minutos apareció con la dichosa bolsa. De seguro se había entretenido en alguna tienda. No sería novedad tampoco.

—Gracias por acompañarse, Kou'

—No es nada, en serio – empuñó las manos y lanzó la frase – me gusta estar contigo.

Si hubo silencio luego de haber dicho eso, él estaba seguro que fueron años. Habían salido del centro comercial, iban caminando por el camino empedrado de un parque cercano y solo pedía que Mimi creyera que la rojez profunda de su rostro se debiera a que el sol estaba pegando como nunca ese verano.

—A mí también me gusta estar contigo – contestó ella pegándose a él.

El Izumi juró por todos los dioses de todas las religiones existentes del universo que sus manos se rozaron y que fue la castaña quien lo hizo a propósito.

—El labial fue la excusa – confesó deteniéndose bajo la sombra de un árbol. Le extendió la bolsa blanca – es para ti, lamento haberme "perdido" pero estaba buscando algo.

Curioso, no por nada era su emblema, abrió el presente y se encontró con un mouse blanco. La miró con ternura.

—Dijiste el otro día que el tuyo estaba fallando. Así no crees que viniste al MAC equivocado – rio.

El pelirrojo tomó su mano y depositó una pequeña bolsita negra. Mimi la abrió y encontró su lápiz labial, el que tanto le había gustado y que tanto había peleado por un reembolso o cambio.

— _Bright Pink…_ \- dijo en voz baja – yo si te escucho. Oigo todo lo que dices, hasta los silencios entre las palabras.

—Yo también lo hago, aunque no lo creas, Kou'

Él miró el mouse en su mano y supo que no mentía.

A Joe se le habían confesado, a Taichi y a Takeru los habían besado con la misma intención. Él no podía quedarse atrás.

Se acercó más, temblando por dentro, la castaña lo miró directo a sus pupilas negras y supo de inmediato su intención. También estaba nerviosa así que cerró los ojos. El beso llegó lento, lleno de ternura, como siempre creyó que sería un beso de él.

Obviaron los nervios y se dejaron llevar.

.

—¿Qué tienes allí?

Taichi se levantó del sillón y caminó al escritorio de Koushirou que se alejó de inmediato.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Eso! – indicó el cuello de su camisa y de un momento a otro su boca formó una sonrisa de burla – Eres un pillo… ¡¿Cuándo nos ibas a contar?!

—¿Qué?

Takeru dejó de lado el teléfono y se acercó. Joe hizo lo mismo. Yamato alzó la mirada desde su lugar, estaba tan cansado que no tenía intenciones de levantarse.

—¡Tienes novia! – exclamó el Takaishi observando el cuerpo del delito marcado en el cuello del pelirrojo en forma de labios en un rosa intenso.

—¿Cuándo pasó? – Joe se acomodó los lentes.

—¿Cuándo paso qué? – Yamato finalmente se acercó.

—Koushirou tiene novia… - Repitió Taichi – No sabía que ibas a olvidar a Mimi tan rápido.

La puerta de la oficina se cerró y Mimi Tachikawa caminaba hacia ellos como si de una pasarela se tratase. Todos se hicieron a un lado cuando llegó al Izumi y le estampó un beso en los labios.

—Le va a costar mucho olvidarme – dijo ella al moreno guiñándole un ojo – a todo esto, se posicionó a un lado de su novio y miró al resto – Taichi, Sora me pide que te diga que hoy es la cena con el diseñador de la tela con descuento. Dijo que si te decía eso entenderías, después de todo entiendes dos o tres palabras – miró a Takeru – Hikari te espera a las cinco en la estatua de la libertad y me dijo que no le hicieras caso a Taichi, el rojo con el verde solo combinan en navidad – siguió con el peliazul – Joe, me encontré con tu novia en la tienda cerca de la facultad y me preguntó qué regalo te gustaría… ¿Recuerdas que cumples años este viernes, cierto? – finalizó con Yamato – cantas bien, Yama'.

Giró sobre sí misma y sin pedir permiso se sentó en las piernas de Koushirou que la abrazó por la espalda.

—¿Podemos tener privacidad?

Y quien dijo eso fue Izzy mirando al resto.

Estaba siendo una mejor versión de sí mismo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nos leemos! ;)**


End file.
